1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel cutter having a cutting section for cutting a material web into a plurality of partial webs and a winding section for winding the partial webs into partial web rolls. The partial web rolls are arranged such that neighboring partial web rolls are located in winding position groups that are positionally offset from one another. The present invention also relates to a method for a substantially continuously winding-on of partial web rolls.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In one of the last manufacturing steps, the web, e.g., a paper web, is cut to widths that can be used by a subsequent processor, e.g., a printer. Since paper webs can easily have widths in a range between 8 and 10 m, and the widths desired by consumers are generally within range between 0.8 m and 3.8 m, a plurality of partial webs within the desired width range are cut from one paper web. These partial webs are then wound onto partial web rolls. If it is necessary to keep the end faces of the partial web rolls freely accessible during winding, e.g., for the supporting arms of a roll core support, then the winding positions must be arranged to be offset from one another, i.e., laterally to the winding axis. As a result, the individual partial web rolls can be located axially spaced apart from one another. All of the winding positions in which partial web rolls are positioned axially spaced apart constitute a winding position group, and the partial web rolls of different winding position groups are located within the interstices of one another, i.e., within the axial gap between adjacent partial web rolls in a winding position group.
Certain preparations must be made for a winding-on of the partial web rolls, e.g., a prepared roll core is generally inserted into the winding position. In the set-up times required for this, winding cannot take place. Thus, the winding of partial web rolls must be interrupted for each set-up. As a result, the effectiveness of the reel cutter is impaired because the pauses that are inserted between the individual winding procedures become distinctly noticeable.